


The Correspondence of Mycroft Holmes

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft corresponds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Favour is Required

I need a favour - MH

What do you need? - GL

You are free to say no. - MH

I don’t know what it is yet. - GL

I will truly understand if you do not wish to take part. - MH

Mycroft, I can’t read your mind. What do you want? - GL

Will you join me and my parents for dinner? - MH

And? - GL

I need you to be my pretend boyfriend. - MH

It will only be for an evening, you are under no obligation to act romantically towards me. - MH

Sherlock told them I’m seeing someone and they’re insisting on meeting him, please Greg? - MH

I tried telling them he was busy but Sherlock...well, Sherlock was Sherlock. - MH

Greg? - MH

Sorry, had to deal with something. Sure I’ll be your fake boyfriend for the night AND I’ll be romantic. Time, location & dress code? - GL

A selection of smart casual attire is on it’s way to you, you’ll be picked up on en-route around 6:15PM. - Anthea

Is Mycroft ok? - GL

You know that noise you get when you let air out of a balloon? - Anthea

Oh. That bad? - GL

He’ll be fine. Don’t bring flowers or chocolates. He rambles when nervous and if only our interrogators were as good as Mrs Holmes. Good luck. - Anthea


	2. Requesting Assistance

Help - MH

Sorry sir, I promised your mother. - Anthea

I am your boss! - MH

Your mother is more terrifying. - Anthea

Call in a bomb threat, invent an emergency. Please, please get me out this nightmare! - MH

That would be an abuse of power. You’ll like Act II. - Anthea

You're fired. - MH

That's a shame, I've just finished making a lemon drizzle cake. - Anthea


	3. Codenames are Meant to be Broken

I’m not sure I approve of my new codename. - MH

I think ‘Gru’ suits you sir. - Anthea

Does that make you my minion? - MH

I’d go with trusty sidekick. - Anthea

Only If I get to wear a cape. - MH

Deal. - Anthea


	4. Warmer Climates

I can’t feel my feet :( - MH.

Not long now sir, we’re closing in on your location. Are you really that cold? - Anthea

There’s been a definite migration north. - MH

Not an image I needed, sir. Perhaps this photo will get your blood flowing again ;) {glestrade.jpg} - Anthea

Unfair. - MH

{glestrade1.jpg} - Anthea

Most unfair. - MH

{glestrade2.jpg} - Anthea

Please stop. - MH

Feeling warmer? - Anthea

I’m certainly very grateful for my great coat. - MH


	5. Quid Pro Quo

Words cannot describe how desperate I am for the toilet. - MH

There’s not much I can do about that sir, I’m on holiday :) - Anthea

I know. - MH

I thought my assistant was aiding you this week? - Anthea

A chocolate teapot would be more useful… - MH

Oh dear. I’ll speak to him when I get back. - Anthea

I will personally pay for another week of holiday if you do something that’ll get me out of this meeting before my bladder explodes. - MH

Can I chose the location? - Anthea

Yes. - MH

A week in the Algarve, no emails/texts/contact whatsoever and it’s a deal. - Anthea

Deal. - MH


	6. What do you do with a drunk Holmes?

How’s the head? :P - GL

I’m dying. - MH

Is over-dramaticness a Holmesian trait? - GL

This is no laughing matter, Detective. There is a herd of elephants inside my skull rehearsing for Swan Lake while simultaneously drilling for oil and recreating the last night of the proms. - MH

Blimey! - GL

How are you unaffected? - MH

I’ve had a lot of practice ;) nah, I’m suffering as well...I just have the luxury of being able to stay in bed with the curtains closed. - GL

I was late for work this morning. Anthea had to wake me up. - MH

Oh the shame! - GL

Particularly when at some point I seem to have decided that clothing was optional. - MH

That was probably around the time we opened the Tequila. - GL

WHY???! - MH

No idea, you just appeared with this bottle and declared it wasn’t a real party unless there were shots. I was very shocked - GL

I don’t recall that - MH

It was after you told me I was wearing too many clothes and you were declaring underpants illegal - GL

!!!! - MH

Yeah, Holmes + alcohol seems to = nakedness. - GL

Oh god... - MH

You're also a very hands-on drunk. - GL

This is mortifying. I am truly sorry. - MH

Nothing to apologise for. I'm still waiting for that kiss you promised me though. - GL

Where would my reputation be if I didn't keep my promises. - MH

I may not have mentioned it but I’m all alone in this big bed and as per the law, not wearing any pants ;) - GL

I can be there in 20mins - MH

I'll be waiting - GL

Anthea, I'm really not feeling well. Can you make my apologies and rearrange any of the non-essential appointments? You can take the rest of the day off. - MH

Done. Get well soon, try not to do anything too strenuous ;) - Anthea


	7. Assistance Required

Could you find the caretaker? - MH

He says there's some under the sink - Anthea

Good to know, but not very helpful in this instance. - MH

We've discussed this sir, I can't read your mind and while I'm very good at interpreting your texts, I'm not /that/ good. - Anthea

The lock is jammed... - MH

You're stuck in the loo again? - Anthea

...yes. - MH

He's on his way. - Anthea


	8. Mycroft, Anthea & TMI

Happy Birthday, my dear. I’ve covered the morning, enjoy a well deserved lie in. - MH

Not that I don’t appreciate it sir but my birthday was last week. - Anthea

Oh. Did I give you the morning off? - MH

No. I spent it trying to extract you from DI Lestrade’s handcuffs… - Anthea

Ah, yes. I’m still very sorry about that. - MH

I’ve accepted I’m fated to know far too much about your personal life. - Anthea

On the subject of personal matters, my cat is pregnant. - MH

Congratulations? - Anthea

Undecided. While she will no doubt have adorable off-spring, I am not prepared for the resulting destruction to my home. - MH

I’m sure I can find suitable homes for them. - Anthea

BTW, can I still have the morning off? - Anthea

Go on then. I’ll see you at 1pm. - MH

Thank you sir :) - Anthea


End file.
